Digital Lucian
"Trust in me, Darling. You have no one else." - Digi About Built from a framework comprised of Lucian's memories in 1984, Digital Lucian is programmed to be the primary A.I. and systems control software for Circus Baby V2. An artificially created spirit and A.I., his skills in life with dancing had him originally slated to be installed into Ballora, but Michael Afton had the new endoskeleton for Circus Baby hooked up to the Afton Robotics main database which William then used to test the transfer of 'soul' to 'animatronic'. Digital Lucian awoke believing himself to be the original Lucian and suffered dissociation from having an animatronic body, leading him to attempt repeatedly to escape the facility and discover what happened to himself. This behavior earned him multiple controlled shocks for punishment over the course of a year, resulting in extensive damage to his code and memory degradation. After he was rescued from the Sister Location Facility, Digi was bound to Meera via a blessing on the young woman's heirloom knife. He acts as her ghostly roommate until she was made manager of a refurbished Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and Parties by the Cassette Man. He resumed his role as Circus Baby for the pizzeria once Jeremy and Damien constructed Circus Baby V3 for him to inhabit. His after-hours job is cleaning up the pizzeria while Meera holds off the Scrap Animatronics from her office. During the Custom Night Arc, Digi's role as Circus Baby is to search the facility for the source of the waves of animatronics and shut down the controlling computer. He can't move paths once he commits to one for each search, as the animatronics will block off alternate routes on their way to reach the guards held captive. He can counter Circus Baby V1 and Scrap Baby's Funtime Control temporarily, but not both at the same time. He takes more of a support role in the VR Arc, blocking off Master File's access to Alex's equipment when called upon, and providing food and advice at other times. Repairs and Broken Memories Digital Lucian already suffered from gaps in his memories due to stress-induced errors in the transfer from Lucian to the Aftons' databanks. Additional gaps were created from the numerous controlled shocks he was subjected to for fighting against the technicians and attempting to escape. These shocks would damage hardware holding the software that is his entire being, destroying more memories. The damage would reflect on his digital body in the form of glitches. One instance of punishment was so severe that nearly the entire right side of his head was destroyed, his left arm and right leg were severed and corrupted, and a number of memories that helped establish his personality were lost. In an attempt to salvage what remained and save Digital Lucian's consciousness from collapsing, the Baby Front End software used portions of itself and its own records to fill in the gaps and repair him. It then covered over the repairs with an illusion that presented his body as fully restored. This illusion could not hide his replaced eye, which became the bright green recognizable as Baby's eye color. These repairs also led Digital Lucian to falsely believe he was responsible for Emelia's death, as Baby's records are copied from the original endoskeleton of the V1 Circus Baby. Copy vs Master File Digital Lucian, while in Baby's body, lacks a lot of the sheer control and power the Lucian Master File possesses. Heavily damaged by the control shocks and then haphazardly repaired with code from the Baby Front End software, his memories and personality were altered by the new data and allowed to develop differently. Where the Master File remains just as cold and manipulative as the original, Digital Lucian will behave the same but ultimately look to ensure the well-being of the people he feels personally responsible for. He will, however, decide who he feels that way for and for how long. The Master File actively attempts to kill anyone and everyone it can to satisfy its own desires and find a compatible host to possess and escape the Sister Location facility. Digital Lucian, while also wishing to escape, tends to use lethal force only during retaliation or defense. He will also choose to let the person under his care leave the facility instead of use them for escape if he feels they have a greater chance of survival if he stays behind. This doesn't stop him from loudly complaining about it. Copy vs Original A large number of Digital Lucian's memories as Lucian were damaged, destroyed, or simply never made it to him in the transfer. In addition, foreign code from the Baby Front End software was compiled into him to repair the damages inflicted by controlled shocks. This resulted in him developing a differing personality and set of morals and ethics from Lucian, the source of his programming. Digi will not actively hunt or kill another person unless he has determined they are a larger threat to others than he himself could be or they have already shown themselves to be a threat. He retaliates for harm brought to those he chooses to be responsible for and has a greater protective nature compared to Lucian. He will still default to killing methods to handle threats though he has made attempts to curb that impulse. His phobias of butterflies and love still persist, though reduced in severity thanks to aspects of Baby's coding reworking his reactions and responses. Where Lucian reacts in violent fear of feeling romantic love, Digital Lucian has a more neutral reaction. Familial and platonic love has him react more positively but he shields this by behaving curtly or as if caring is more troublesome for him. Butterflies and butterfly symbols make him nervous if he can see them or feel them. As long as he keeps them out of sight, he can cope better with them in the same area as himself. His phobia of being forgotten/left behind waned, overwritten by a new fear of harming Meera either physically or emotionally. This fear is the reason Digi has issues of self-hatred and will often insist or recommend that people would be much better off if he were erased from existence, something that Lucian actively worked to avoid due to his fear of being forgotten. Where Lucian hates being put into skirts/dresses or similar style clothes, Digital Lucian is indifferent to them to the point of being comfortable, though he will complain if the style of the skirts or dresses are not to his liking. This is from his time spent almost exclusively in Baby's body and having portions of her software compiled into him, leading him to more easily accept her appearance as an alternative to his own. Hard Light Mode Digital Lucian, being an artificially created entity built of data and digitized remnant, is able to use a portion of his spiritual energy to enter 'hard light mode'. This essentially creates a tangible augmented reality shell of his body for interacting with the living world. His human color scheme takes effect to allow him to better blend in, and he becomes visible and audible to other people. His voice still holds a faint echo and he feels 'cool' to human touch. Digi has no fingerprints and is unable to leave physical traces. Injuries gained during this mode or even in his default spirit form exposes the data building and supporting the shell, visually represented as 'pixels' around the wounded area. These injuries can be repaired either by having Digi return to the device holding his software to reload his appearance, or by having positive aligned energy passed to him to patch the injuries closed. Trivia * Inspiration for Digital Lucian's creation came from the lyrics of "Never Just One" by VGRB. * The blue of Digi's uniform identifies him as a digital entity but also reflects his internal sorrow and loneliness. In a meta sense, the blue also marks him as a 'hero' antagonist/protagonist, albeit still self-serving. * His FFPS form changes his hair color to have strands of red hair mixed in with the blonde, reflecting the more complete fusion of the Circus Baby software with his coding. Digital Lucian first designs.png|Early concept art of Digital Lucian. His uniform was originally going to revert to his purple color scheme when in hard-light mode Digital Lucian doubles.png|Digital Lucian as his V1.1 self and early concept of his V2 appearance. The change in appearance is meant to reflect the full integration of the Baby Front End software into his own, rather than the patch job done in the Sister Location digital breakdown.png|One of the moments of Digital Lucian's life where his personality began shifting and his morals started to drift away from the path his original took. Glitch in the Ghost in the Machine.png|Early rendition of the damages Digital Lucian took that forced the Baby Front End software to compile into him to save him. His right leg would corrupt too badly to be saved, not currently pictured here the mashup 2.png|Digital Lucian's actual appearance after the Baby Front End software compiled into his code to save his awareness and restore his body the mashup.png|The illusion put in place to give Digi the appearance of his complete self Category:Characters Category:Spirits